


Make You Stay

by xRamona



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, after season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Morty feel when Rick suddenly returns after years in the dead of night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Stay

The living room was decorated as usual, the tree in the corner and Christmas lights perfectly in place. Despite it being the third Christmas celebrated with just the four of them, they all knew exactly what was out of place. Nobody would mention it. They ate dinner with Jacob, Leonard, and Joyce. Pretended things were fine, like all the pieces were perfectly together. Morty nodded at all the right moments, Summer kept the conversation going, and Jerry kept his foot in his mouth through the meal. 

It was so fucking stupid. They just went around acting like things were great. He still felt numb about everything, like after all these years he still hadn’t adjusted to the new norm. Rick coming into his life was easier to grasp than when he left it. And even when he knew Rick wouldn’t be coming back, he thought he could handle it. Like yeah, of course he would miss the adventures and all the cool stuff that happened. But he missed Rick more than the adventures, and more than he expected at all. Maybe his mom felt worse, though. She had to. She had tried so hard, put up with everything to keep him here, and in the end Rick had still left her. All over again.  Did it hurt worse than when he left the first time? Knowing he was capable of doing it again? But asking his mom would just hurt her more. He couldn’t do that. The one thing he knew, though, was that he was right. He wasn’t going to forgive Rick for leaving her again. Leaving everyone.

Rick was fucking stupid. Morty could care less why he left. It was the fact that he did leave. Seeing all the aliens visiting Earth didn’t do anything to help, it just made him think harder about everything he had gone through with his Grandpa. Nothing felt right anymore. It was all bullshit, that everyone just goes on about their lives. Like he had never been there in the first place. Maybe it would have been better if Rick hadn’t returned, yeah. But Morty wouldn’t give up their adventures, not even to feel better now. He constantly felt like someone had their foot at his throat. He kind of wished someone did. Maybe then Rick would come back and help him like the times before. But it never worked when he traveled around, and every other Rick he saw with every other Morty just made him want to destroy everything. 

His door creaked open and Morty stilled as the crack of light skittered and widened across the floor before shutting back quickly and loudly. Morty almost chalked it up to one of his parents checking in when they got out of bed, but then he felt weight shift and move across his bed. Jumping, he felt a hand press down on the small of his back.  
“Stop fucking squirming.”  
The voice was what made him freeze. “Rick?”  
He didn’t get a solid answer, just a gross belch. But that was as good as a yes.  
In an instant, it was like all of his feeling just mixed together, getting tangled up together. He couldn’t feel happy without remembering why he was so upset in the first place.

“Go away.” Choking out the sentence left Morty wishing he didn’t have to, but he couldn’t figure out what else to do. There were too many questions, and his mind wouldn’t hold onto one long enough to voice it.  
“Thats a-” Rick gagged, but quickly resumed speaking. “A shitty hello.”  
“Get out, okay? J-Just go away.” It wasn’t like leaving the last time had been so hard, right? No, just on the people he left.  
Morty didn’t even get a reply and he half expected Rick to listen and leave again. It wasn’t like he wished he would stay. If his mom was anything of an example on Rick’s habits, he’d leave again and again. That wasn’t something he was willing to get used to.

Instead of getting up and leaving, he just felt Rick move a bit more and drape an arm across his back. His face was close, and Morty could smell the alcohol on his breath without trying. Like old times, almost.  
“Why did y-you even come back? You’re j-just gonna hurt mom again.”  
Rick didn’t answer again, instead shuffling around enough to pull out his flash and take a swig.  
“D-Did the garage get cleaned out, Morty?”  
Honestly, nobody besides himself had gone into the garage in the past few years. It just became the place Morty seemed to always be at. Nobody bothered him there, at least.  
This time, Morty decided it was his turn to ignore the question. The few replies he could think up didn’t seem right.  
“Y-You should go.”  
Still, Rick didn’t move at all. Morty half wanted to just foot him off the bed. Or get out of it himself and sleep on the couch. But he couldn’t pull himself to do either, because even as mad as he was at Rick it still felt better to have him back.  
“Why are y-you even _here_?”  
He was probably asleep, but Morty was finally getting a grip on the questions that seemed to be overflowing.

Maybe this is how it would go. Maybe he was going to come back, insert himself into their lives like the last three years hadn’t happened, pretend that thing hadn’t gone the way they had. Going back on adventures with him, having him around again, it all sounded like something amazing. But he left. What would keep him here this time? Without an answer for that one, he couldn’t place his trust anywhere near his grandpa. But he wanted him around again. He missed not being alone so much, always having Rick right there was such an important little piece of his daily life. He missed being in strange places all the time, he even missed the crazy and dangerous ones.

  
“Do me a favor, and don’t l-leave again.” It was out of his ability to make Rick stay, but he would try. Even if he was scared for him to leave again. It was worth more.  
“I’m staying, dip-dipshit.”


End file.
